


Progress, or Not Really a Sonnet

by flamewarflipsides



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flash Fan Fiction Friday, Gen, History, Meta, Poetry, Quatorzain, Sonnet, adapting, community: deviantart, progress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarflipsides/pseuds/flamewarflipsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve writes his feelings in poetry. Now, he was always taught that poems rhyme and have a meter, but these days, a lot of them don't even have capital letters. So it'd be ok to just change the rhyme scheme a little, right? For "practice" week at LiteraryFanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress, or Not Really a Sonnet

So practice makes you perfect, so they said,

And teachers told me poems have to rhyme.

I learned that marriage lasts until you’re dead,

And don’t dance ‘til you’re married; you’ll have time.

They taught me to respect those who were strong;

They taught me to look out for those in need.

They said that we should follow where they lead,

And since they were my country, I agreed.

They also taught me dames were less than men,

And how the way you’re born makes who you are.

They said that taking orders made a star,

And every time, I prove them wrong again.

I value what I learned, don’t get me wrong,

But maybe what we learn can change with time.


End file.
